slowly
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: In the middle of the night, Fai does something he shouldn't. [kurofai, part of "ink, fire and fiddle"/sword-shield universe]


Written a while back, for Clampkink. I guess you could call this a deleted scene in _ink, fire and fiddle_ , except I wrote it after IFF was completed :P

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

 **Slowly**

He woke with a gasp, sweating and panting and thrumming with energy, and for a long, taut moment, he stared up at the flat ceiling and had to remember that he was in a tent, in Yama, and not bent over and pressed into a bed, Kurogane sliding inside him.

Fai gulped breaths of humid air, begrudging the summer heat. Beneath, the canvas of his cot grumbled against his skin, and his sleep clothes clung damply, hems riding up. He looked to the side.

Through this, Kurogane remained sound asleep in his own cot. The warrior lay on his back, a rarity for him, and... There was a distracting, obvious bulge in his shorts that, once Fai sighted it, he could not ignore.

The very thought of it sent heat spiraling through his gut. It wasn't as if they'd never done this before. Countless times, in fact. He'd just... never considered this when Kurogane was still asleep.

Fai bit his lip, thought about the possibilities. He could rub a quick one out, or... he could slick Kurogane up with the oil left conveniently between their cots. He'd been on top a couple of times. Kurogane had liked it. If he didn't wake...

But he would. Any fighter worth his salt would wake at so intimate a touch. Would Kurogane mind? It wouldn't be the first time Fai made a move on him, either. He'd never turned Fai away.

He decided. Slowly, so the cot didn't creak beneath him, Fai shrugged out of his pants, gave himself a few tugs to sate the urge for touch.

Then, he reached down for the bottle of oil, saw to himself first. This was typically something Kurogane did, and it felt strange, stretching himself open like this. But it felt good, too, and for a gasping, squirming few minutes, he lay with his mouth open, stifling his mewls through it all.

When he was certain that he was ready, Fai carefully, carefully climbed onto Kurogane's cot, transferring his weight gradually so the cot didn't lurch. Kurogane breathed in deep, and he froze for a moment, before he deemed it safe to continue.

He touched Kurogane through his shorts, bit down a groan at that smooth, hard flesh.

It took more painful minutes to ease those shorts down, and when he finally poured a pool of oil into his palm and smeared it along Kurogane's cock, his own twitched in response.

He almost didn't wait for Kurogane to be entirely slicked before he straddled the warrior, slowly, angling him just so that blunt tip nudged at his entrance, and pressed in.

All his breath left his lungs. Fai rocked his hips, searching out the spot that would make him shudder. This was probably not a good idea, all things considered.

But he sank down, took all of Kurogane, and the full, full sensation was so overwhelming that he almost missed the way Kurogane sucked a sharp breath behind him. Fai froze. He wasn't sure if he should keep moving, now that he'd begun this—

Until Kurogane's hands came up to grip his hips, and he rocked up, into Fai, jolting a moan from his throat.

He was beyond relieved that he'd decided to face away from Kurogane this time, because he couldn't meet those eyes now, could not stand to have those eyes judge him.

But Kurogane had to have known, somehow, because he didn't say a word when he thrust up into Fai, harder as he gained momentum and alertness.

Kurogane pulled him back so Fai was on his chest, stretched wide around his whole erection, and he flipped them over, began pounding into him with a force that could only mean he was awake, and—

If Kurogane wasn't flinging him off the bed, well, Fai was plenty grateful for that.

It wasn't until they'd both come, leaving dark stains on Kurogane's cot, that Kurogane pulled away, grabbed a towel to clean up. Fai curled in on himself. He couldn't look at Kurogane, not now, not when none of this happened, and he wasn't even sure why the warrior obliged him in the first place.

A towel landed on his head.

He touched it in surprise, confused, and slowly brought it down to his chest. Why was Kurogane even extending this kindness to him? He was really an idiot, wasn't he.

But Kurogane did not say a word to him, merely fell back into bed, clothes straightened. Fai hadn't even done half of all that, yet. Why...?

Kurogane was as much a mystery as a comforting presence in this world, and Fai didn't know what to make of it. This dream would end when the children arrived to retrieve the feather that was Yasha. It couldn't possibly last.

But this was nice, and Fai was still all intact, and he was sated, now.

Slowly, he filed his thoughts away, and began to scrub himself clean.


End file.
